Of Detectives and Murderers
by Midnight Blood Wolf
Summary: Some people say that justice holds great power, and with great power comes great responsibility. Others say that justice without love is not justice. I don't know if either of these are true, but I do know that there is a battle. A battle between the murderer Kira, and the detective L. And this time I'm not watching from the side lines... (L & K REWRITE)
1. Prologue

** Hello fanfiction. This is my rewrite of my story L & K. As I wrote the original I realized it seemed rushed and I didn't like that because I know that I can write better than that. So this is, Of Detectives and Murderers, the rewrite to L & K.**

** Now this chapter is going to be a prologue of sorts for my OC and their involvement. It's also going to be in third person.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**Third Person P.O.V.**

There, in a dark apartment room, sat a person with a black cat by their side. The only light in this small room was the moonlight, which shined through the decrepit curtains. This person, even though they were young, had seen things most people would find daunting to oneself. This person, who went by the alias K, reached over to grab a midnight black laptop. How K saw this laptop on the wood floors, in the dark room, remained a mystery. But alas, K had the laptop in front of her person as she kneeled down to open the screen. Once open, the laptop illuminated the room with a pale hue. Soon the only sound that could be heard was that of the clicking of a key board.

As she clicked away at the keyboard, she was interrupted by the black cat, which had been sitting quietly beside her. K smiled at the big green eyes that stared back at her in the night. This cat was the only thing that K kept for company. Where ever she would go this cat would follow.

"Sebastian, I will need you to move," K said in voice that was just above a whisper. Sebastian the cat meowed at her, but reluctantly moved out of the way. K started to type again but stopped when her laptop beeped. There in the top right corner of her screen, was a message flashing at her. K frowned but clicked the message anyway, and read the note.

_ To Detective K,_

_ I would like you to help me with the Kira investigation. Respond back as soon as possible._

_ L_

Now to anyone who has ever worked in law enforcement, this message would be responded to right after they read it. But to K, this message was a challenge. L, who was the top detective of the world, had solved all of the cases that he had taken. He never needed help from anyone, so why did he want help from his rival now? This made K question if someone had in fact hacked her laptop and was just playing her. But that was impossible since she had made the security herself.

_Why would L want my help? Why ask for help when you have solved all of your other cases, _K wondered and then, as if it were an instinct, she began typing in the name _Kira_ on her laptop. Thousands of sites about the resurrection of lord Kira showed up. _So you kill by using heart attacks. That is impossible unless you can kill from a distance. _K pinched the bridge of her nose in frustration. After some more searching, K had found out that a criminal by the name of Kurou Otoharada had died of a heart attack. _The news broadcast was only in Japan. Does that mean Kira is in Japan? _K thought as she stood up and looked over at her cat.

"It appears that we are going to Japan, Sebastian."

* * *

**And that's my prologue, so yeah. I'll have chapter 1 up ASAP. Bye.**


	2. I: And So It Begins

** And this is the first chapter of the rewrite. Thanks you to the people who have already faved and followed this story.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Death Note, sadly.**

* * *

**Light P.O.V.**

I was sitting at my desk writing into the Death Note, while Ryuk ate an apple on my bed. Ryuk sat up and said to me,

"I gotta say, you're really dedicated to this."

"I don't have time to waste, Ryuk," I said as I looked at him. "I have a very small window of opportunity to right in this notebook. I only have till I get home and go to bed and I still need to sleep so that I can stay at the top of my class. Obviously I can't be sleeping in class."

"Plus there's studying and cram school, so if I'm serious about trying to make an ideal world it's free for me to try and make the most of my time." As I finished my sentence my doors handle jiggled. Ryuk and I both looked at the door.

"Hey, Light, what's going on? Why's your door locked?" My sister Sayu called in.

"What is it," I replied.

"Can you help me with my homework?"

"Uh, yeah, okay," I said placing the Death Note into my top drawer. Getting up, I walked over to my door and unlocked it, letting Sayu in.

"We're doing quadratic equations in math. I'm sorry to bother you, I know you're studying right now," Sayu told me as she walked over to my desk.

"I would be careful if I were you. If anyone touches that notebook they will be able to see me," Ryuk said quietly. _Damn shinigami, he waits till now to tell me that important detail._

"What's wrong?" Sayu said, taking me out of my thoughts.

"Oh nothing, now what is it you don't understand."

"Uhh, I think all of it."

* * *

_**Meanwhile at a meeting of the International Criminal Police Organization (ICPO)**_

**Third person P.O.V.**

"Fifty-two in the past week, and that's just those we know about. Every single one from cardiac arrest," someone said.

"All of the victims are criminals either being pursued by police, or already behind bars. We may assume that _more _wanted criminals, whose whereabouts are unknown, have died as well," another person said.

"In which case, the death toll would be over a hundred…" Everyone in the room started arguing over the 'if it was okay to kill these criminals' and then someone said it had to be a large organization, like the FBI or CIA. They continued to argue, until someone interrupted them.

"I think we have no choice. This is another one for L." Everyone quieted done at that, though they started to talk quietly in small groups around each other. One man, who was with the Japanese police, did not know who L was. So, he whispered to his chief.

"Uhh, Chief? Who's this L character their talking about?"

"Oh right, I forgot that this is your first time at this meeting. Nobody knows… L's real name, or whereabouts, or even what he looks like," the chief of the NPA replied to his confused detective. "But he can solve any case, no matter what it is. You might say he's our trump card… our ace in the hole… something like that."

"But I heard this L is extremely arrogant. And only takes cases he's personally interested in," one man argued.

"Plus we have no way of contacting him," another man pointed out.

"L is already on the move," an unknown voice said to the ICPO. "L has been investigating this case for some days now."

"Watari…" Everyone exclaimed.

"Huh? Watari? There's another Japanese here?" The confused detective said to his superior.

"He isn't with us. Watari is the only person who can contact L," the chief explained.

"Silence. L will now speak," Watari said while he opened a silver laptop to show a black screen, which later turned to a white background with an Old English L in the center.

"Good afternoon, I am L," a computerized voice said over the laptop.

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

My plane landed in Tokyo an hour ago, so now I was sitting in a taxi going to a hotel. Sebastian was peacefully sleeping away in a carrier beside me. I let out a long drawn out sigh as the taxi stopped in front of the Imperial Hotel. Getting out, I placed Sebastian's carrier on the ground and grabbed the bag that was now resting gently on the back seat. Once I had that, the taxi was gone like a leaf in the wind.

Now you may think that I was going to the hotel, but I in fact was not. No, instead of going to the Imperial Hotel, which would have been a logical choice, I reached into my dark jean's deep pocket and pulled out one of my many black cell phones. I dialed in a number of someone who I know would help me. The phone rang twice before it was picked up.

"Hello," a tired feminine voice said over the phone.

"Hello, is this Mitsuki Anderson?" I replied staying in monotone.

"Yes, it is, and who is this?"

"This is Richelle Smith. I was wondering if you could assist me with something of the utmost importance." I heard a gasp over the phone. _I guess she wasn't expecting a call at this late hour, _I thought as I nibbled on my index finger's nail. After a couple of minutes, I still only got silence.

"Mitsuki-chan, is something the matter?"

"Uhh, no nothings the matter. Nothing what's so ever," she stuttered.

"You are a terrible liar, Mitsuki-chan," I stated matter-of-factly.

"Err, Richelle what do you want?"

"I would like you to please come and pick me up at the Imperial Hotel." I waited for a response but heard nothing. Then all of a sudden I heard the faint sound of a car engine.

"I'm coming. Good bye," Mitsuki stated and hung up. _Guess I didn't have to use the 'you owe me a few favors' card_, I thought as I raised an eyebrow at an old looking Ford truck, which was speeding down the road towards the hotel. I took a step back as the person driving _expertly_ parallel parked in-between two other cars. The window rolled down quickly and when I looked inside, I saw a friendly face.

"Hey Richelle!" Mitsuki said excitedly. _How can she be tired one second and then full of energy the next?_ I stared at her with wide, unblinking, eyes. She rolled her eyes at me.

"Are you just going to stand there or are you going to get in?"

"Oh, yes, thank you for coming," I said as I picked up the carrier and opened the door. I carefully placed Sebastian in the back seat, and took shotgun. Mitsuki turned and looked at me with a 'where do you want to go' look on her face. She never was good at hiding emotions.

"Please drive to your house, Mitsuki-chan." She nodded and started the truck.

* * *

_**Minutes later at Mitsuki's house**_

The drive there was silent, neither of us dared to say a word to the other. It's been almost nine years since I saw her last. She doesn't appear to be any different then when I last saw her. I gazed out the front window with a lost expression in my eyes.

"Richelle!" My brown haired friend exclaimed as she waved her hand in my face.

"Yes, what is it?"

"Come inside. I'm not going to have ninjas or something attack you," Mitsuki stated as she ran up to her one floored house. _Why does she act like a teenager and not a twenty year old? _With a sigh, I picked up Sebastian and carried him into the house. Before I even know it my friend tackled me to the floor in a hug. My eyes widened and I didn't return the hug.

"Yep, it's official you haven't changed a bit Richelle," Mitsuki said as she got off me.

"No, I have changed, just not on the outside." As I picked myself off the floor, I gazed over at Mitsuki, who was now on the couch turning on the news.

"We interrupt this program to bring you a live, globally televised broadcast from the ICPO," the man on the screen said in English with a Japanese voice over. I stared at the screen with a mischievous smile planted on my face. _And so it begins…_

* * *

** And that's my first chapter to the rewrite. I made it longer than last time and it's not going so quickly. I think just for fun I'm going to put a 'how to annoy Light Yagami' on every chapter. So here's the first one.**

**1 Call him Light-o**

**Now please review for… cake?**


	3. II: I Promise

** Hello and thanks to all the people who have faved and are following this story.**

**Disclaimer: I, Midnight Blood Wolf, do not own Death Note.**

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I observed the screen with great interest as a man named Lind L. Tailor appeared. He was dressed neatly in a suit and tie. Once on screen he started to talk.

"I am Lind. L. Tailor, more commonly known as 'L'. The sole person able to mobilize police in every country worldwide."

"Huh, what is L doing?" Mitsuki questioned from the couch. I stayed expressionless, but that did not stop me from thinking. _Yes, what are you doing L? Obviously you have some other motive by using this stand-in._ If I was anyone else, I would have thought that this would be the real L. But I _know _for a fact that this is the criminal name Lind L. Tailor who was arrested not too long ago for murder.

"Criminals have been the target of a killing spree… which has turned into the biggest mass murder case in history. This monstrous crime must be stopped at all costs. 'Kira,' as the perpetrator is commonly known, _will _be caught. I guarantee it."

I bit my finger in thought. _Yes L lets provoke the mass murderer with a murderer. _Then realization hit me like a train. _You're _trying _to provoke him. But why?_

"Kira. I think I've got a pretty good idea of why you're doing this. But what you are doing is evil!" He finished his sentence with a smirk. _I bet Kira is having a break down right now. _Lind. L. Tailor continued to smirk as he said the police have launched a coordinated investigation.

Seconds later Lind L. Tailor was clutching his chest in pain. My eyes widened and Mitsuki gasped.

"Looks like your now the world's top detective Richelle," she said still surprised. I rolled my eyes at my clueless friend._ Kira's probably having a good laugh. That won't last very long._

"I… I don't believe it… this was an experiment to test a hunch I had. But I never really thought… Kira… you can actually kill people without direct contact… my hunch was right… I couldn't believe it until I saw it with my own eyes, but you can… you'd have to of course. It didn't make sense otherwise… listen to me, Kira. If you did just kill Lind L. Tailor, the man you saw on your TV, he was a condemned criminal scheduled to die today, at this hour. That wasn't me," A computerized voice said over the TV.

"How is that possible?" Mitsuki questioned as she looked at me. I ignored her and frowned at the screen._ L you used a human life to test a hunch? How does that make you any different from Kira? _ My face darkened as L continued.

"His arrest and conviction were kept secret from the media, and went unreported even on the internet. Even you had no way of knowing about him, it seems… But I, L, do in fact exist. So come on! Try to kill me!" And with that the screen turned to a black Old English 'L' with a white background.

"What's L doing trying to get killed?" Mitsuki asked.

"No, he is testing something," I replied quietly. She gave me a 'no duh' look. _Well you asked me._

"Come on! Go ahead and kill me! I'm still here. Can't do it, Kira?" L taunted. I rolled my eyes and walked over to Mitsuki, who was on the couch leaning towards the television. I quickly grabbed the remote and turned the blasted thing off. Mitsuki seemed to blink in realization at what I just did.

"Why did you do that, Richelle?" She gestured towards the screen.

"I turned off the television because you and I both know that L is already on this case. And this was just to get to Kira and test theories," I replied as Sebastian came up beside me. My brown haired friend sighed at me and got up from her seat.

"I'm going to go and make some tea," Mitsuki stated as she walked off towards the kitchen. _I wonder what Kira is thinking right now?_

* * *

**Light P.O.V.**

I stared at the screen with anger. Ryuk was behind me just watching the show.

"So, you're both trying to find someone you know nothing about… Not their name, face, or anything else. And whoever is found first, is out dead…" Ryuk said as I turned towards him. _Humans are a riot! _The shinigami thought.

"I'll win in the end," I stated.

"_Hyuk Hyuk Hyuk. _I'm watching this contest to the bitter end."

* * *

**K P.O.V.**

I was now sitting, properly but nervously, on Mitsuki's couch, waiting for her dreaded questions. Sebastian seemed to feel the same because he wasn't sleeping anymore. Mitsuki came into the room with her eyes closed and a tray of tea and sugar in her hands. She placed the tray down and opened her eyes to look at me.

"Oh my god," she breathed. I raised an eyebrow in confusion. She noticed my look and explained.

"You are sitting normally for once in your live, Richelle." I swear I heard her mutter quietly, "Now if only I could get you to sleep…"

"I am sitting properly because it is polite not because it is comfortable," I said reaching for the sugar and tea. She only shook her head slowly and sat down across from me.

"What are you doing in Japan, K?" _Oh, she is using my detective name. What did I do now?_

"I believe that it is quite obvious, as to _why _I'm in Japan." Mitsuki sighed and ran a hand through her hair.

"You know what I meant." I nodded.

"I did but I'm afraid that if I give you the correct answer you will try to help." I took a sip of my tea, and the corners of my mouth went up in a small smile. _Earl Gray, guess she really hasn't change._ Suddenly she was up from her seat.

"I understand that you're here for the Kira case, but that doesn't mean you can just go and risk your life!" She yelled. I frowned.

"I apologize for –"

"No, don't say you're sorry." She stated as she started to pace. "You need to think of others too. Like what about your family, you have so much to lose, K." I looked down at the ground and replied quietly,

"I have _nothing _to lose Mitsuki." Mitsuki stared at me in shock and sadness.

"Well, you may not have anyone to lose but I do. I can't lose you. You are my only friend I have left," Mitsuki said softer. "Plus what about Sebastian you have him to lose." I stood up and walked over to her. Placing my hands on her shoulders I said calmly,

"That is why I can't have you involved in this case. You may die and I may die. If the latter happens please take care of Sebastian for me and promise me that you will _not _go after Kira." Mitsuki was silent. "Promise me, Mitsuki."

"I promise. But promise me that you won't die," Mitsuki said looking up at me. I gave her a sad smile.

"I won't give you a promise that I know I can't keep."

"Just promise me! I don't care if it's a lie. It will just give me some peace at mind."

"I promise. And I must be going now please watch Sebastian for me," I said as I started to walk towards the door. Then since I wasn't paying attention to her, Mitsuki hugged me.

"I will take care of him. I know you don't like leaving him but you have to." I nodded and walked out the door, quickly calling a taxi.

* * *

Once in the taxi, I watched as Mitsuki's house became a small figure in the distance. And the Imperial Hotel becoming a much larger figure.

_Mitsuki, I know you know that this promise is one that I can't keep. But nevertheless, I promise._

* * *

** And that's the second chapter. Most of this story will be in K's point of view. Third person will play as memories and maybe dreams. Any way here's the second way to annoy Light Yagami.**

**2. Tell him that Kira is a girl's name, then laugh about it.**

**Please review for… promises.**


End file.
